Hunter High School
by HXH community indo
Summary: Kurapika was given an unexpectable assignment, with an unexpectable partner to teach extraordinaries students. What will happen then?


DISCLAIMER :

Togashiro-Sensei

TITLE :

**HUNTER HIGH SCHOOL**

WARNING :

OOC, OC, FemPika.

CONTRIBUTORS (in alphabetical orders) :

Kujo Kazusa Phantomhive

Mikoto Yutaka

M404

October Lynx

whitypearl

EDITOR :

October Lynx

whitypearl

PUBLISHER:

Katzura Ryukomi

.

.

Kurapika meletakkan bukunya saat mendengar ponsel miliknya berbunyi. Dia cukup terkejut melihat nama si penelepon yang berkedip-kedip di layar.

"Ya...? Tuan Netero?",

"Ah, Kurapika, akhirnya tersambung juga", dari seberang telepon Netero berkata sambil membelai janggut tipis di dagunya,

"Aku punya kabar baik untukmu, Nak, datanglah ke kantorku sekarang", ia berujar singkat.

"Kabar baik? Kabar baik apa?" tanya Kurapika heran. Ini benar-benar tidak biasa.

"Ho...tidak sabaran ya...seperti biasa...", pria tua itu tertawa jahil di teleponnya,

"Baiklah, akan kuberitahu kau, seorang pria yang..disebut dengan nama Kuroro Lucilfer, sekarang sedang duduk di depanku, terdengar familiarkah?", ia tersenyum dalam percakapannya.

Kurapika tersentak. Matanya langsung membelalak mendengar nama itu. Sudah beberapa bulan berlalu sejak pertukaran sandera di York Shin...dan baru kali ini ia mendengar namanya lagi.

"Mau apa dia di sana? Tuan Netero, keadaan di sana baik-baik saja bukan?"

Netero tertawa keras mendengar ucapan pemuda itu,

"Hahahaha, tentu saja baik, bukankah kau yang mengatakan padaku bahwa kau mengunci kekuatannya, ingat?", katanya tanpa berhenti tertawa,

"Bagaimana kalau kukatakan padamu, bahwa...dia ada di sini menunggu keputusan dariku?", ia melanjutkannya dengan cepat, mengubah intonasinya menjadi serius, lalu berujar dengan suara pelan,

"Sebaiknya kau mampir ke sini sebentar, atau...aku lepaskan saja ya, pemuda ini?",

"Tidak! Tunggu aku!" jawab Kurapika segera. Ia langsung menyudahi percakapan mereka lalu pergi ke Gedung Asosiasi Hunter.

Ah, sayangnya jalanan di kota ini sedang macet sekali! Kurapika segera keluar dari taksi yang membawanya pergi lalu berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan...dengan semburat kemerahan terlihat di dalamnya.

Kuroro tertangkap. Bayangkan! Kuroro berhasil ditangkap oleh beberapa Hunter dan sekarang dia sedang bersama dengan Netero. Apa yang diinginkan kakek itu?

.

.

Kuroro yang sedang duduk di hadapan Netero hanya bisa tersenyum kecil saja. Tangannya kini terikat dengan tali nen yang dibuat oleh Netero,

'Ternyata kakek ini punya kekuatan yang hebat. Menarik juga,' pikir Kuroro.

"Hei Kakek apa yang kau lakukan, huh?Aku sudah pegal dari tadi nih!" ungkap Kuroro tanpa basa-basi kepada Netero.

Netero membelai janggut di dagunya sambil tertawa geli melihat tingkah pemuda di hadapannya ini,

"Hahahaha, rupanya kau sama tidak sabarnya dengan anak yang baru saja menutup telepon ini", ujarnya dengan nada bercanda, sama sekali tidak nampak keseriusan di wajah tuanya,

"Tunggulah, aku masih memikirkannya", ia berujar singkat kemudian tersenyum lebar, "Atau...kau sebegitu inginnya berbincang-bincang denganku, Kuroro Lucilfer?",

"Mungkin," jawabnya malas.

"Apa yang membuatmu ingin menangkapku?Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan pemerintah gila yang mengincar kepalaku?" dengus Kuroro. Tangannya masih terikat kuat.

"Ngg? Kau memikirkan kemungkinan seperti itu? Tidak, tidak, bukan itu," Netero berkata sambil menggeleng-geleng pelan dan berkacak pinggang, ia lalu beranjak dari kursinya dan berdiri tepat di hadapan pemuda berambut hitam itu,

"Bersabarlah sedikit, Nak, keuntungan besar selalu datang pada mereka yang bersabar, benar?", ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Kurapika tiba dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada sosok pria berambut hitam yang duduk di hadapan Netero.

"Akh! Kurapika! cepat sekali kau tiba!", Netero berseru dengan suara yang terdengar senang, "Kukira kau akan sedikit lama mengingat...jalanan di luar sana sangat padat...", pria tua itu berujar dengan nada bercanda sambil mengesturkan pengandaian tentang peristiwa di luar gedung itu.

"Mau apa dia di sini?" tanya Kurapika pelan namun nada suaranya cukup untuk menunjukkan kebencian.

"Kau?" Kuroro melirik Kurapika melalui ekor matanya. "Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Kuroro menaikkan satu oktaf suaranya.

Kurapika menoleh pada Netero, tatapannya menunjukkan bahwa ia menanyakan hal yang sama. Netero tersenyum melihat reaksi kedua orang itu,

"Tegang sekali kalian ini-", katanya santai,

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya dengan cepat", ia berujar dengan intonasi yang berubah menjadi serius secara tiba-tiba,

"Aku punya tawaran untuk kalian berdua", ia tersenyum,

"Tawaran apa yang akan kau ajukan dengan melibatkan orang sejahat dia?", komentar Kurapika sinis.

"Tawaran apa sampai-sampai kau menangkapku dan mempertemukanku dengannya?" Kuroro melirik Kurapika sinis. Ingat tangannya masih terikat.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, kalian ini, santailah sedikit-", ujar pria tua itu sambil tertawa keras,

"Baiklah, dengarkan baik-baik-", Netero berujar lagi,

"Kurapika, Kuroro, aku ingin kalian berdua mengajar di Hunter High, sekolah yang kubangun untuk melatih anak-anak dengan berkemampuan lebih, untuk dapat memaksimalkan potensi mereka, sebagaimana mestinya", papar Sang Ketua Asosiasi Hunter itu dengan nada serius.

"Apa maksudmu? Kami berdua?" Kurapika tak bisa menahan emosinya lagi.

"Apa? Kau memintaku bekerja sama dengannya?" Kuroro membelalakan matanya menatap Netero yang masih tersenyum lebar.

"Tepat sekali, kenapa? Kalian ada masalah dengan itu?", tanya pria tua berjanggut itu dengan wajah bertanya-tanya.

"Aku menolak!" jawab Kurapika lantang.

"Aku juga!" balas Kuroro dengan cepat.

"Hn, begitu ya...", Netero mengatupkan tangannya sambil kembali duduk di kursinya,

"Kalau begitu..", ia berujar sambil menoleh pada Kuroro, "Berarti kau lebih suka terpenjara seumur hidup ya-", katanya pada pemuda itu, lalu ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kurapika,

"Dan Kurapika, apa mungkin kau sudah tidak terlalu menginginkan bola mata sukumu yah, meskipun aku sudah mendapatkan 60%-nya-", ia berkata, lalu tersenyum pada keduanya.

'Enam puluh persen?' Kurapika terkejut sekali. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat, bibirnya terkatup rapat. Dahinya terlihat mengernyit.

"Tch." Kuroro berdecak untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia sedang menimbang-nimbang perkataan Netero tadi. Ia bisa saja keluar dari penjara dengan mudah, mengingat dia adalah kriminal kelas berat tapi di sisi lain ia juga ingin mengambil kekuatan si pengguna rantai, Kurapika.

Kuroro menghela nafas berat, "Ha~ Baiklah!" jawabnya pasrah. Pandangannya diarahkan kepada Kurapika. Ia sedang menunggu jawaban sang pengguna rantai itu.

'Wah, mudah sekali' pikir kakek berjanggut itu sambil, yah, untuk kesekian kalinya, membelai janggutnya,

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita sepakat-", katanya sambil menyodorkan dua lembar kertas ke hadapan dua orang itu,

"Ini adalah kesepakatan kontrak kerja kalian, silahkan dibaca, dan ditandatangani", ia berujar santai dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya,

"Dan ingat, kesepakatan yang sudah ditandatangani, tidak dapat dibatalkan dengan cara apapun", kata pria itu memberi peringatan.

Kurapika terlihat sangat terkejut dengan jawaban Kuroro. Ia tak menyangkanya sama sekali, apalagi melihat Netero sudah mempersiapkan kontrak.

"Tunggu sebentar!" ia berkata. "Tuan Netero, aku sama sekali belum menyatakan persetujuanku."

"Ho, kukira kau sudah sepakat, Nak?", pria itu terlihat terkejut sedikit, "Baiklah, jadi...kau tidak setuju ya?", ia melanjutkan sambil menggaruk pelipisnya dengan wajah sedikit bingung,

"Sayang sekali-", ia menghela nafas seolah menampakkan rasa prihatinnya, "Kukira kau menginginkannya, tapi yah, sudahlah, aku masih bisa menawarkan kesepakatan ini pada orang lain", ia berkata dengan nada serius sambil menatap Kurapika dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau akan memberikan semua mata merah itu? 60% dari jumlah seluruhnya?" tanya Kurapika hati-hati. Memang hal itulah yang tengah ia upayakan saat ini.

"Tidak, tanpa kata sepakatmu, Nak-", katanya dengan nada santai yang terpendar dari seluruh raut wajahnya.

Kurapika terdiam sebentar. Ia berpikir keras. Semua ini ada konsekuensinya.

"Hei, cepatlah! Aku sudah pegal nih!" balas Kuroro cepat. Ia mulai merasa tangannya sudah kram karena diikat terus menerus.

Kurapika mendelik pada pria itu, merasa tidak senang dengan kata-katanya. Kurapika segera memutuskan. Dia mau melakukan dan mengorbankan apa saja demi mendapatkan semua Mata Merah itu. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Kurapika segera duduk dan menandatangani kontrak yang disodorkan padanya.

"Hei, hei, bagaimana aku bisa menandatanginya jika aku tidak dibebaskan?" tanya Kuroro malas. Mungkin saja kakek itu lupa dengan keadaannya sekarang.

Pria tua itu lalu menatap kontrak yang baru saja ditandatangani oleh Kurapika dengan senyum puas terukir di wajahnya, lalu ia menoleh pada Kuroro yang duduk di samping pemuda Kuruta itu,

"Nah-", katanya sambil melepaskan ikatan di tangan pemuda itu, "Kau 'kan sudah sepakat, sekarang, tandatangani kontrak itu", ia berujar dengan nada santai yang terdengar jahil.

Kuroro yang akhirnya terbebas dari ikatan tali nen itu segera mengambil pena yang tergeletak di atas meja dan menandatangani kontrak itu. Setelah menandatangani kontrak itu ia letakkan kembali pena itu.

"Baiklah, kalau kalian sudah sepakat-", pria tua itu kembali berdiri,

Kurapika terdiam. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi. Entah seperti apa hari-harinya di sana nanti.

"Di mana letak sekolahnya?" ia langsung bertanya.

"Soal tempat ya-", ujarnya sambil memegangi janggut di dagunya, "Besok pagi, aku akan membawa kalian kesana, jadi, malam ini..istirahatlah di kamar-kamar yang sudah kusediakan untuk kalian", pria itu menyodorkan dua buah kunci yang hanya-Tuhan-yang-tahu datangnya darimana,

"Sekarang, kalian pergilah, staff-ku akan mengantar kalian menuju kamar tempat kalian beristirahat", ia berujar sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi barang-barangku— aku sama sekali tak membawa apapun," jawab Kurapika sambil mengernyit.

"Jangan khawatir, Nak-", kata kakek berjanggut itu, "Aku sudah mengurusnya".

Kuroro yang tidak mempedulikan Kurapika hanya melenggang pergi mengikuti orang yang disuruh Netero.

Kurapika pun pergi ke kamarnya setelah mendengar jawaban Netero. Dia benar-benar tidak membawa apapun. Banyak hal yang bermunculan di benaknya, tapi Kurapika memutuskan untuk mengesampingkannya dulu saat ini.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Pagi itu, si pria tua berkuncir satu memutuskan untuk memulai hari dengan sarapan, yah, bersama kedua pemuda yang kemarin sudah membuat kesepakatan kontrak dengannya tentu saja.

"Jadi, apa kalian sudah siap untuk melihat tempatnya?", tanya pria itu tanpa basa-basi.

Kuroro yang duduk di seberang meja makan itu hanya bisa menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Ya," jawabnya pendek.

"Cepat kita pergi supaya urusan ini bisa lebih cepat selesai dan aku tidak terlalu lama bersamanya," kata Kurapika sambil melirik Kuroro.

.

.

Kurapika menatap bangunan tua yang bernuansa klasik dan gelap itu, terletak di tengah hutan yang lebat. Dia benar-benar merasa tak punya pilihan lain. Kurapika mengakui, dirinya kesulitan mengumpulkan semua Mata Merah itu. Kalau tidak dengan bantuan Asosiasi Hunter, ia harus meminta tolong Genei Ryodan. Tentu saja Kurapika tak akan memilih yang kedua!

Kuroro menatap gedung dengan nuansa klasik di depannya. Di sekeliling gedung dihiasi oleh hutan lebat. Terdapat dua buah gedung. Kuroro yang tidak tahu apa fungsi gedung satunya hanya bisa menatap saja. Benar-benar tempat yang cocok untuk mendirikan sebuah sekolah dengan murid-murid yang memiliki kemampuan khusus.

Kurapika melangkah mengikuti Netero di belakangnya, lalu melirik Kuroro yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Aku di sini hanya karena tugas...dan tujuanku," bisik Kurapika sambil menatap Kuroro dengan tajam.

Kuroro tidak membalas ucapannya, dia hanya tersenyum sambil mengamati penampilan si pirang itu. Tiba-tiba Kuroro tertawa geli.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" desis Kurapika kesal.

"Tidak...," jawab Kuroro sambil tersenyum tipis. "Kau benar-benar membuat siapapun bisa meragukan gendermu yang sebenarnya...sosokmu memang seperti seorang gadis."

Rasanya Kurapika ingin sekali memukul wajah Kuroro seperti saat itu, untunglah dia masih bisa menahan diri kali ini.

"Ini adalah asrama tempat kalian, para guru, beristirahat-" Netero memulai penjelasannya,

"Kurapika, kau menempati kamar no. 04 di sayap kanan", katanya sambil menyodorkan kunci kamar kepada Kurapika, lalu ia menoleh pada Kuroro,

"Dan kau, Kuroro, kamarmu di sayap kiri, no. 01", paparnya,

"Besok, yang lain akan bergabung dengan kalian", ujarnya mengakhiri penjelasannya hari itu, lalu si kakek pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan gedung asrama itu.

Kurapika masuk ke kamarnya. Setelah menutup dan mengunci pintunya, ia segera menjatuhkan dirinya ke tempat tidur. Perjalanan dari kota ke tempat ini cukup panjang.

Semua peristiwa yang terjadi sejak kemarin kembali terbayang di benaknya. Setelah beberapa saat, Kurapika beranjak duduk.

'Mungkin setelah beristirahat sebentar aku akan merasa lebih baik,' ia berkata dalam hati sambil menatap langit yang mulai senja dari balik jendela.

Kurapika mulai melepaskan bajunya, menampakkan bentuk tubuhnya yang ramping dan feminin di balik baju longgar itu. Saat melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin, Kurapika teringat akan komentar Kuroro tadi.

'Ternyata dia benar-benar mengira aku laki-laki. Biarlah, sama sekali tidak penting bagiku.'

Setelah mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang lebih santai, ia pun kembali berbaring. Mata biru Kurapika perlahan-lahan terpejam.

Sementara di tempat lain, Kuroro berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas kasur dan menatap langit-langit kamar itu.

.

.

Malam pertama di HHS berhasil dilalui. Esoknya, saat hari masih pagi, Netero memanggil mereka berdua,

"Aku akan memperkenalkan kalian...sedikit tentang murid-murid sekolah ini," katanya.

Netero menghempaskan beberapa dokumen ke atas meja, "Bukalah".

Kurapika mengambil file yang berada di tumpukan paling atas...menatap sekilas foto yang terpampang di sana, lalu membaca datanya dengan teliti.

"Anak dalam dokumen yang kau pegang itu-", Netero memulai penjelasannya sambil sedikit menilik berkas yang dipegang Kurapika,

"Namanya October, usianya 15 tahun-", lanjutnya kemudian. Lalu, kakek berjanggut itu mendekat ke arah Kurapika,

"Dan...dia seorang serigala", ujarnya sambil mengelus janggut di dagunya dengan wajah santai.

"Serigala?" kata Kurapika terkejut. Anak-anak berkemampuan lebih, tak dia bayangkan akan seaneh ini. "Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Hahahaha, tenang saja, kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan soal itu-", balas pria tua itu saat melihat respon Kurapika,

"Anak itu akan baik-baik saja, selama bulan purnama belum terlihat dilangit malam", lanjut si kakek tua yang masih belum sepenuhnya bisa melupakan respon Kurapika barusan,

"Dan soal pertanyaanmu..entahlah, aku sendiri juga belum tahu, hahahaha", katanya dengan nada santai.

Kurapika terdiam mendengar penjelasan Netero. Jika bulan purnama tiba...mungkin anak itu akan membahayakan siswa lainnya. Kurapika bertekad untuk mencaritahu informasi lebih mengenai October.

Kuroro melihat dokumen-dokumen yang diberikan kepadanya itu dengan teliti. Netero melirik pemuda berambut hitam itu,

"Adakah yang menarik perhatianmu?", ia bertanya.

"Hm...sejauh ini belum ada." Kuroro meneliti dokumen-dokumen itu sekali lagi. Sebenarnya yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya, ia sangat tertarik dengan murid-murid ini, mungkin karena kemampuannya. Tapi tetap saja, tujuannya adalah kemampuan Kurapika.

"Hahahaha, begitu rupanya", kata Netero sambil tertawa santai,

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku akan menjelaskan yang lainnya", ujar Netero memulai penjelasannya.

Kurapika tetap duduk dengan tenang, berusaha menyimak penjelasan Netero selanjutnya.

"Anak yang ini-", katanya sambil membuka salah satu file yang ada diatas meja,

"Namanya Kaze, usianya 14 tahun, dia memiliki _windpalm_", ujarnya lagi sambil memperlihatkan dokumen tersebut.

Kakek itu lalu menaruh dokumen itu dan membuka yang lainnya,

"Anak ini bernama M, usianya 15 tahun, kemampuannya _rental element_", ia memaparkan tentang murid yang lainnya.

"Kalau yang ini, namanya Kay, usianya sama dengan anak yang sebelumnya", terang Netero, "Kalau kemampuan, dia adalah pengguna nen bertipe Hotsutsu yang mampu memindahkan benda".

"Lalu yang ini, Ovan, 15 tahun, dia adalah saudara kembar dari anak yang bernama M tadi", kata Netero dengan nada menjelaskan, "Ia seorang petarung yang menggunakan _Twin Blade_".

"Berikutnya ini, Edward, 16 tahun, nen-nya bertipe Gugenka, dia anak yang bisa menciptakan apapun dari hasil pemikirannya".

"Terakhir adalah anak bernama Rai ini, ia memiliki beberapa kemampuan seperti sulur api, mengetahui masa lalu orang, dan...portal waktu, seingatku", kata kakek itu sambil mengelus janggutnya dengan wajah santai, lalu ia menaruh kembali dokumen berisi data murid-murid itu di atas meja.

"Menjadi kuat itu mudah, tapi mengendalikan kekuatan...itulah yang aku ingin kalian berdua ajarkan kepada mereka-mereka ini, tentu saja, kalian akan dibantu oleh yang lainnya", ujar Netero menutup pengarahannya.

"Siapa saja kira-kira yang nanti akan membantu?" tanya Kurapika. Sepertinya itu adalah hal terakhir yang ingin ia tanyakan.

"Hmm...", Netero melakukan gestur berpikir, sesuatu yang cukup jarang dilakukannya, dan mungkin saja itu tidak serius, "Ada beberapa orang seperti Gon, Killua, Leorio, Hisoka, dan Machi", kata kakek itu lagi.

Kurapika terlihat terkejut mendengar nama Hisoka dan Machi disebutkan, tapi ia berusaha menutupinya. Kurapika memutuskan untuk diam dan melihat reaksi Kuroro.

Kuroro terlihat tenang-tenang saja walaupun dalam hatinya ia bingung juga. Merasa diperhatikan, Kuroro melirik balik Kurapika.

"Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati...walau kemampuan mereka masih sederhana dan belum terasah, akan sangat memalukan jika kau sebagai gurunya kalah oleh muridmu sendiri, " Kurapika berkata tanpa menoleh.

Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alis matanya dengan heran. Apa maksudnya?Ah...mungkin tentang Nen Kuroro yang ia kira masih terbelenggu Chain Jail-nya? Si Pirang itu tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya Abengane sudah berhasil membebaskan Nen Kuroro. Maka, ia pun melirik Kurapika dengan malas,

"Sebaiknya kau juga berhati-hati, Pengguna Rantai!"

"Hoho, suami-istri berhentilah bertengkar! Ini bukan sidang perebutan hak asuh anak kalian! Hahahahaha", canda pria tua itu, lalu ia tertawa keras,

"Besok kalian akan benar-benar bertemu dengan mereka, jadi sekarang, kembalilah ke kamar kalian masing-masing dan beristirahatlah, sebelum anak-anak itu membuat kalian sakit kepala!", serunya dengan nada bercanda, lalu ia pun beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

Wajah Kurapika terlihat pucat mendengar gurauan Netero yang tak disangka-sangka itu. Apalagi kini ia hanya tinggal berdua dngan Kuroro. Sungguh menyebalkan! Kurapika pun segera berdiri dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

Kuroro pun sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Netero tadi. Dasar kakek tua! Tapi benar juga yang dikatakan Netero, anak-anak dengan kemampuan khusus pasti sulit diatur. Kuroro beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki lalu ia melenggang meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju ruangan tempat tinggalnya selama menjadi guru.

'Ini akan sangat menyenangkan,' batin Kuroro sambil menyeringai.

TBC

.

.

A/N :

Review please...^^


End file.
